An interpolation filter or interpolator is a filter that converts a sampled digital signal to a different sampling rate (“data rate”) using various digital filtering techniques (e.g., polynomial interpolator, windowed sinc interpolator). An interpolator in an interpolator-based timing recovery system receives a digital signal from an analog-to-digital converter, converts the digital signal to a data rate and transmits the converted or interpolated signal to a data detector or an equalizer. The interpolator-based timing recovery system can be used, among other components, in disk, tape, optical, networking, or other digital data recovery channels, for example, in a read channel of a magnetic tape storage system.